


Day 5 - Kissing

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce isn't one for displays of affection, but, for Tony, he's willing to overcome his hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> A little background for this story: The idea for the three kisses/hand squeezes comes from something my husband and I have been doing since we got together in high school back in 2002. It's our own little tradition that I've always loved and thought it would be a nice idea for Bruce and Tony to share. Hope you guys like it and thank you so much for reading. <3

Bruce wasn’t one for public displays of affection. He never had been. Like so many other things they only made him feel awkward and left him unsure of what to do.

Also saying anything that expressed feelings or affections for someone seemed daunting. He was The Hulk, but he couldn’t manage to say a simple “I love you” to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend was such a stupid word for what Tony Stark was to him. Lover, partner, everything. Tony was everything. And in Bruce’s head, it was so easy to acknowledge that. Saying it aloud seemed impossible.

He’d noticed Tony’s attempts at gestures of affections since they’d gotten together.

Tony would slip an arm around him while they watched a movie or try to steal a kiss here or there when they were out in public and each time, Bruce froze. For a man who’d gone without physical contact for years, shying away from interacting with people, the tension was purely reflexive and second nature.

Each time he froze or tensed up, he knew he hurt Tony, though the billionaire had never uttered a word of complaint and still kept trying to get through Bruce’s defenses. It was an incredibly slow process needless to say. 

Tony was nothing if not persistent. And his level of patience surprised Bruce.

He knew he was difficult to deal with in general, let alone be in a relationship with, but he loved Tony Stark even more for his dedication.

So one day, after Tony had tried to kiss him when they’d attended a concert at Madison Square Garden and Bruce had frozen, gaze darting to the people around them, he’d decided it was time to change.

He’d never wanted to hurt Tony. Ever. So the next time he saw Tony coming in for a kiss, he forced himself to close his eyes and relax, to just enjoy the feel of Tony’s lips against his.

That wasn’t enough, however. He wanted to do more for Tony. More to show how much he loved him even if it were just through the simplest touches and gestures. He knew Tony would appreciate them, no matter how small.

So Bruce devised a plan, then set that plan in motion. He was Bruce Banner, after all. Conducting experiments was all part of who he was.

When they were alone, even though he couldn’t manage to actually say that he loved Tony, he showed him. Soft kisses in a series of three on Tony’s lips, his face, or whatever bit of skin he could get to. One for each word. I. Love. You.

When they were in public, he’d take Tony’s hand. Then he would give that hand three squeezes. Again, one for each word. I. Love. You.

It didn’t take long for Tony to realize what he was doing, especially when he’d look at Bruce and receive a shy smile in return. And the realization seemed to make things so much better between them, knowing that Bruce was making an effort, trying to meet Tony halfway in his own way.

Three kisses to Tony’s lips every morning when he woke, three more every night before he fell asleep. And every opportunity he could take advantage of when they were alone.

Three squeezes of Tony’s hand every time they clasped hands whether they were attending a benefit dinner or charity function, sometimes with Bruce being the one to take Tony’s hand first.

Bruce loved and when he did, he did so with his whole heart. It was only his own anxieties that held him back, but he was making progress with Tony. Progress where it mattered most.

It warmed him in ways the scientist just couldn’t express when he kissed Tony three times and saw the way his lover’s face lit up. It didn’t matter where. Whether he kissed Tony on his lips, his cheek, his neck, or even his hand. Tony loved every moment.

It wasn’t long after Bruce began this new tradition between them that Tony returned the gestures once he realized what Bruce meant by it. Bruce would squeeze his hand three times and Tony would answer with another three. I. Love. You.

The same went for the kisses, though Tony was happy to be creative about the kisses that he gave. He was quite fond of leaving kisses in places that he knew would make Bruce blush. But Bruce savored every single kiss, every single squeeze of his hand.

It was enough to know that he loved and was loved in return. It made life worth living for Bruce.

Tony made life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
